After New York
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Après de telles évènements comment s'en remettre ? Comment vivre de nouveau normalement ? Peut-il vraiment y avoir une personne pouvant nous aider ? Nous, les Avengers, les "sauveurs" de la planète depuis l'attaque de Loki et des Chitauries.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! C'est la première FanFiction que je poste, j'en lis énormément et je me suis dis "pourquoi pas moi !" **

**Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu de pas voir (honte pour moi qui suis en 1ière pour un bac Littéraire...) **

**Alors enjoy et toutes les critiques (même négative...) seront bonnes à prendre, partagez si ça vous plait, parlez en à votre entourage, vos amis, votre maman, votre chat et vos voisins !**

**Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont aux la propriétés de Marvel Comics.**

Après New York.

1 mois.

Il m'aura fallu 1 mois pour pouvoir dormir ne serait ce que 5h d'affilée.

Sans être réveillée en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et parcouru de frissons...

1 mois avant de ne plus être réveillée par les cris à vous glacer le sang de Clint.

Ses terreurs nocturnes étaient fréquentes, au début il revivait les événements, puis de plus en plus il voyait ce qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de Loki. Des flashes back, lui montrant les atrocités dont il avait était responsable, et le manque d'humanité qu'il voyait en lui le terrorisait. Je me sentais impuissante face à lui : recroquevillée sur lui même, serrant un oreiller dans ses bras, brulant, hurlant son désespoir. Cet homme, mon équipier, mon ami, mon amant tiraillé par ses souvenirs, j'avais envie de l'aider, mais moi même je n'étais plus moi. Après un tel événement, comment continuer de vivre comme si rien n'été arrivait.

Une attaque extraterrestre.

Des choses hors du commun on en a vu que ce soit lui ou moi. Mais ce trou, ce passage, qui fendait le ciel de Manhattan, rien ne l'égale, et rien ne pourra l'égaler.

1 mois, avec d'innombrables nuits passées l'un à coté de l'autre sur l'escalier de secours, épaule contre épaule sans dire un mot à contempler le jour se lever, car nous ne trouvions plus le sommeil. Je n'arrive plus à vivre normalement, le moindre cri me rappelle celui des personnes prises au piège. La moindre détonation me rappel le bruit que faisaient les Chitauris lorsqu'ils s'écrasaient sur les bâtiments. Le chaos, le sang, la douleur et la peur sont les seules choses que je vois dès lors que je ferme les yeux.

On n'a pas beaucoup revu les autres depuis. Thor est repartit sur Asgard, Bruce en Inde, Steve a continué de faire le super soldat, et Tony ? Et bien il a continué à être lui, enfermé dans son atelier à travailler et à noyer son désespoir dans les bouteilles. C'est le seul moyen qu'il connaisse pour faire mieux passer les choses.

1 fois, 1 fois seulement nous nous sommes revu tous les 6. J'aurais préféré les revoir un peu plus, rien que pour leur compagnie. Je ne suis pas de nature à être social. Je suis russe. Mais avec eux ça aurait été différent. Ils sont les seuls à savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment. On a juste eu une réunion avec le directeur Fury. Longue, barbante, et sans intérêt. Il nous a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, d'être de nouveau présent si une autre catastrophe sans précédent de ce genre se représentait. Savoir si nous reformerions le groupe en temps voulu. Le reste je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai beaucoup pensé à l'agent Coulson durant cette réunion. Il se serait tenu à la droite de Fury, en affichant son sourire en coin qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Qui n'appartenait qu'à lui ...

Je pense que nous sommes tous dans ce cas là, les insomnies et la peur de vivre, mais le temps n'a encore rien fait pour nous aider à oublier...

Une porte a claqué. Ou dû moins on l'a compris après être sorti de notre sommeil et s'être relevés tout deux du lit pointant nos armes vers la porte de la chambre.

Après les avoirs baissés j'ai regardé Clint, il rigolait. Y avait de quoi, Hawkeye et Black Widow dégainer pour une porte qui claque. J'ai rigolé avec lui puis on s'est levés pour préparer le déjeuner. Pendant ce mois qui a suivit la bataille de New York nos journées ont étaient banales. On s'entraînait plus, on sortait peu, peut être pour ne pas voir le monde extérieur mais aussi pour ne jamais être loin l'un de l'autre. Ne pas se retrouver seul. Pour une des très rare fois dans ma vie j'avais peur. Après avoir prit un café et grignoté le minimum pour tenir jusqu'au midi, on s'habillait, ou pas. Et on restait dans le salon jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Aujourd'hui j'ai regardé Clint occupé à prendre soin de son arc, admirative. Il semble de nouveau serein. La première semaine j'avais du mal à rester seule quand il quittait la pièce principale. Tous les bruits extérieurs me semblaient suspect. J'écoutais le souffle du vent, les voitures et les gens qui parlaient en bas, essayant de déceler n'importe qu'elles anomalies.

La sonnette me sortie de ma rêverie. En passant par dessus le canapé pour atteindre l'entrée, Clint m'interrogea :

-T'attends quelqu'un Nat ?

-Non et toi ?

Il me fit non de la tête, j'ai alors prit un couteau de cuisine et en ouvrant la porte je l'ai collé sous la gorge de notre invité :

-Ravi de vous revoir agent Romanoff. _Répondit le soldat._

-Oh Steve pardonne moi...

Clint déposa soigneusement son arc sur la table basse, comme si il déposait une relique, et nous a rejoint dans l'entrée.

-Vous allez bien Clint?

-Et vous soldat ?

C'est par politesse qu'ils se sont posés cette question en sachant très bien que aucun d'eux n'aller bien. Même Steve, qui a dormit 70 ans avait sous les yeux des cernes.

-Bien. Bien je crois. . J'ai, j'ai vu Tony hier…

\- ...

-Et il va bien ?_ Prononce ai je._

-Oh vous le connaissez, fidèle à lui même. Pepper m'a dit qu'il ne dormait plus, qu'il boit beaucoup et qu'il sort peu de son atelier…

-Tu as pu lui parler ? _Demanda l'archer._

-Oui. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose. Il a parlait de puissance de ses nouveaux repulseurs, de fusion entre proton, d'une armure mark je ne sais combien, pour finir par me tourner le dos et remettre sa musique à fond dans les baffles…

-On dit des enceintes, l'ancêtre ;) _rétorqua le faucon._

Steve n'y prêta pas attention, avec Tony il avait prit l'habitude d'ignorer les vannes sur son âge ou sur l'époque à laquelle il appartenait. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il avait envi de rire. Moi je me suis contentée de jeter un regard noir à Clint, ce dernier me répondant par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire narquois plus qu'irritent.

Mais Steve reprit :

-Pepper pleurait.

Il n'a pas eu l'air bien en prononçant cette phrase.

Et moi non plus en l'entendant, je suis très proche d'elle depuis que j'avais infiltré Stark Industrie. Je pense même dire que c'est une de mes seules amies fille. Avec Maria Hill.

-Quand je suis remonté de l'atelier elle était en larme. Elle se fait du souci pour Tony. Il ne dort plus. Ne mange pratiquement plus. À cause...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Plusieurs minutes. Un silence gênant. Je sais se qu'il veut dire :

-A Causer de New York.

Je fixais une marche de l'escalier, mais je sens les regards lourd de compassion de mes coéquipiers sur moi.

On a finalement terminés l'après midi dans le salon à échanger des banalités, jusqu'à ce que Steve en vienne à parler de se qui l'avait amené chez nous : la cellule psychologique mise en place par Fury pour les agents (sous entendu les Avengers) qui ne se remettrait pas de la bataille.

-Les agents ? Comment les employés de bureau du SHIELD on pu souffrir ! _S'indigna Clint._ C'est plutôt une autre manœuvre pour être sûre que nous seront "opérationnelle" au plus vite oui !

-Clint. Calme toi.

-Que je me calme ! Mais Natasha nous sommes que des armes, des as que Fury garde dans sa manche pour nous ressortir en cas de problème !

Sur ce point il n'avait pas tord. Nick Fury a toujours était un fin stratège, toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires. Et l'initiative Avengers en est la preuve.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y aller si vous ne le voulais pas... _rajouta Steve_, gênait de la situation et de la colère de Clint.

Je ne sais pas si un psychologue pourra nous aider. Mais j'aimerais croire en quelque chose, ou en quelqu'un, croire que tout pourrait revenir comme avant.

Clint est sur le coin du canapé jambes et bras croisés nous tournant la tête. Il mordille sa lèvre du bas. Il fait tout le temps ça quand il est vexé.

-Moi j'irais. J'irais le voir ce psychologue.

Steve sourit. Petite victoire pour le Captain.

-Tu crois sincèrement en ces charlatans Tasha ? _M'interrogea mon amant._

-Pourquoi pas. T'as mieux ?

J'ai répondu un peu sèchement. Il boudait encore un peu plus.

Je raccompagna Steve à la porte en lui faisant une accolade et ce dernier me murmura à l'oreille _'Fait le venir'_ avant de partir.

Je sais que Clint à plus souffert que nous durant l'affrontement, à cause de son asservissement envers ce minable Dieu de la malice, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il refuse de ce faire aider alors que pendant 1 mois il se réveillait transpirant et haletant dû à des cauchemars. Je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier, loin de là. Je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir être influencée mentalement par un médecin, mais si je peux retrouver ne serais ce qu'un peu de ma vie d'avant, je veux bien essayer.

Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain Clint était allongé sur les draps les mains derrière la tête. Il était en caleçon, et moi je ne supportais qu'un débardeur en guise de pyjama. Il faisait particulièrement chaud en cette fin de mois de juillet. Je me suis blottit contre sa poitrine, et une de ses mains a quitté le derrière de sa tête pour se poser sur mon épaule. Il faisait des petits ronds sur ma peau. Je me sentais bien. Mais avant de me lancer je lui fis un petit baiser sur son torse, comme pour le préparer à la suite :

-Viens avec moi voir ce psychologue.

J'ai sentit alors son corps se crisper et il a soufflé. Je me suis relevée sur les coudes. Je lui faisais face, plongeant mon regard dans le bleu de ses yeux.

-Nata chérie... pourquoi tu reviens sur ça je …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que je le coupa :

-Clint tu as besoin de voir ce type ! J'ai besoin de voir ce type ! Ne fais pas ton gamin !

Il se releva à son tour. Et malgré mes capacités à me défendre face à la carrure de mon amant je me sentais minuscule et impuissante. Mais je ne failli pas devant lui et me mit à genoux sur le lit.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la grande Natasha Romanoff va se confier ouvertement à un inconnu en lui révélant ses petits secrets et ses petits tracas !

C'était de trop. Il n'avait pas à me parler ainsi. En sortant avec moi il a accepté qui j'étais, mes secrets, et mon passé. Mon self control a lâché et mes sentiments en ont profités pour prendre le dessus. J'ai les yeux embués et une boule dans la gorge. Je suis une espionne. Et je suis russe. J'essaye de les retenir mais en ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre c'est trop.

J'ai échoué. Et elles dévalent mes joues pour finir leurs courses dans mon cou.

-Oui Clint ! Parce que j'ai peur !

C'est sorti. Je fini par dire à voix haute se que je retiens depuis 1 mois :

-T'es content c'est ce que tu voulais entendre peut être ?!

-Non, non… je t'en pris Nat... ne pleure pas.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'abandonne à lui, laissant mes larmes et mes sanglots sortir sans retenu. Bizarrement je me sens bien, et je me dis que peut être, avec Clint, je pourrais de nouveau être heureuse.

-Je viendrais.

À-t-il simplement prononcer.

Et dans ses bras. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, je me laisse surpasser par mes émotions. Devant lui je suis moi.

_'L'amour c'est pour les enfants'_ et bien je pense être retombée en enfance...


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain la pression entre nous était retombée, et nous agissions comme ci tous les événements de la veille n'avaient pas eu lieu.

En milieu de matinée nous sommes partis pour le QG du SHIELD New Yorkais, enfin ce qu'il en restait, pour rencontrer ce fameux psychologue.

Sur le trajet, les rues de New York gardaient encore les stigmates de la bataille. Je me sentais mal, je revoie les événements de ce jour maudit.

Clint est au volant. J'en profite pour fermer les yeux. Ne pas voir les bâtiments abimés, les trottoirs défoncés et les mémoriaux en hommage aux personnes décédés ...

La fenêtre est ouverte, le vent frais de ce début de journée caresse doucement mon visage. Les rayons du soleil me réchauffent et j'ai l'impression de couler tout doucement dans un état d'esprit second. J'ai le sentiment que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre.

-Nat, on est arrivés.

_Fin de ma rêverie._

En pénétrant dans les bureaux les quelques agents présent on cessés toutes activités pour nous observer. Comme des bêtes curieuse. J'ai horreur de ça. J'ai envie de leur lancer des objets en pleines têtes pour les faire arrêter. Certains détournent le regard du mien, qui est noir, et lourd de représailles. En entrant dans l'ascenseur Clint déposa un baiser sur ma tempe :

-J'allais tous les étrangler.

_Dit il._

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai horreur d'être observé. C'est moi qui observe les gens d'habitude, pas le contraire. Ça ne me plait pas …

Je laisse échapper un petit rire, il essayait d'être sérieux. Mais être sérieux pour Clint c'était comme demander à Thor de couper sa divine chevelure.

-Mademoiselle Romanoff. Monsieur Barton. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

C'était un jeune. Un jeune agent. Il était intimidé. Il marchait vite, ne se retournait pas, et tremblait même. Je sais que notre réputation ne nous arrange pas, mais en jean/tee shirt je ne vois pas comment on pouvait être intimidant. Enfin bon, il devait tout juste sortir de classe. 20/21 ans tout au plus.

On prit un autre ascenseur, et le jeune Calimero réussi à articuler quelques mots :

-Me-merci pour l'invasion.

Clint et moi échangeons un regard surpris avant qu'il poursuive :

-Je veut dire… vous nous avez sauvez, enfin… c'est pas moi. Moi qui aurait fait ça. C'était wow ! Tout le monde ne parlent plus que de ça... dans le monde entier !

-Merci... Petit...

Clint était tout rouge. Moi comme réponse j'ai simplement haussé un sourcil.

Enfin arrivée au sous sol, du sous sol, du sous sol, Calimero nous laissa devant une porte, avant de s'empresser de retourner dans l'ascenseur.

-Ho ho ho ! T'as vu comment ce gamin nous dééévorait des yeux !

-Oui j'ai vu. Je croyais que ça te gênait les personnes qui t'observent Clint non ?

-Oui mais lui ! Lui, Nata chérie ! C'était de l'admiration dans son regard ! Ha ha ha

Clint sautillait comme un enfant le jour de noël. En ouvrant cette porte il arrêta. Et dans cette petite salle il y avait Bruce, Thor et Steve.

-Dame Romanoff ! Ami Barton ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

Thor déposa Mjolnir brutalement sur la table, et se leva de sa place pour nous broyer dans ses énormes bras et nous soulever de 20 cm du sol.

Une fois redescendu je m'avança vers Bruce :

-Professeur Banner, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Natasha.

Bruce Banner dégage quelque chose en lui de rassurant, de serein. Un je ne sais quoi qui nous met à l'aise. Il est aux Antipodes de sa double personnalité. L'Autre, Hulk, je me suis retrouvée face à lui. À ce moment là, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pouvait voir en moi.

Ce regard, vert émeraude. Et ses os, ses muscles, qui se tordaient et se déchiraient, pour prendre le quadruple de leur taille initiale... rien que d'y repenser des frissons me parcours la colonne. Alors que l'homme que j'ai en face, lui, donne l'impression de porter le genre humain.

Derrière lui se tenait Steve. Il arborait un sourire lui fendant le visage. Victoire du Captain.

Barton 0, Rogers 1.

En m'approchant de lui son sourire grandissait encore un peu plus, faisant se former d'adorable fossette sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Je pris place à droite de la table. A coté de Thor, alors que Clint alla s'assoir de l'autre coté entre Bruce et Steve.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure le silence gênant fut rompu par l'entrée du directeur Fury.

On s'est tous levés. Il resta sur le devant de la porte à nous regarder de son seul œil valide. Puis il nous a souris.

C'était troublant de voir Fury sourire… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu afficher ce sourire c'était lors de ma formation d'agent modèle du SHIELD et qu'il avait réussi à me faire sursauter au détour d'un couloir. Étant donné que lorsque j'ai était recrutée j'étais déjà beaucoup plus douée que la plupart des agents, ma formation se résuma à m'apprendre à être sage. Ne pas _'toujours'_ tuer. C'était alors le directeur lui même qui m'avait prit en charge. À l'époque il disait qu'il en faisait _"une affaire personnelle"._ La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'étais ligotée à une chaise. Entourée d'une vingtaines d'agents. Je leur faisais peur. Du haut de mes 21 ans, les agents les plus expérimentés se faisaient dessus en ma présence. Quand Fury est entré dans cette petite salle, il s'est placé face à moi, et il a rigolé. Il secoué son index vers moi en rigolant. Et il a dit _"toi petite, tu m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! C'est que t'es plutôt rusée pour une aussi jeune fille!"_. En effet, ça faisait 8 mois que le SHIELD me traquait. Jusqu'à ce que Clint me plante une flèche dans la cuisse, pour ensuite m'épargner. Après mon entrée dans l'agence, Fury est devenu en quelque sorte mon OS. Et celui qui était chargé de m'éliminer, mon coéquipier. Puis mon conjoint. Quand Nick ne pouvait pas me superviser, c'était Coulson qui jouait la nounou. Au début je le prenais pour un agent lambda.

Puis j'ai vite compris à mes dépends que quand Phil Coulson dit quelque chose. Il faut l'exécuter sans discuter.

Bref, Fury qui sourit cache forcément quelque chose...

D'ailleurs il a souri avant de me dire que sauter du haut de l'Empire State Building sans parachute était sans risque...

Enfin... il nous regardait. Chacun notre tour. Comme pour déceler des informations sur nos visages. Puis Thor a prit la parole, tous en jouent avec la sangle de son occulte marteau :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est un "psychologue". Ni de savoir ce que sont ces petits boitiers noir qui font de la lumière et à qui vous parlez en le collant à vos oreilles. Mais je suis heureux d'être avec vous mes camarades !

On retenait tous un petit rire après la déclaration du Dieu sur l'utilisation des téléphones portable. Sa naïveté et le regard qu'il porte sur notre planète vaut tellement celle de Steve sur le XXI° siècle, que ça en devient touchant. Mais surtout drôle. Très drôle. Surtout lorsqu'il hausse les sourcils et ouvre grand les yeux en disant _'la culture Midgardienne est vraiment fascinante !'_

Tony n'était pas encore là. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait…

Fury nous a fait un petit discours, sur notre bravoure, notre courage, en insistant sur le fait que nous ayons sauvés la planète. On l'a peut être sauvés, mais nous, qui nous sauve ?

Au bout d'une heure de réunion, M. Stark fit son entrée dans la pièce. Pendant le monologue du directeur on avait tous la tête baissée. Comme des enfants lors d'une remontrance. Quand Tony est rentré on les a relevés, en même temps. Dans la même direction.

Il était mal en point. Enfin pire que d'habitude. Il portait une veste en sweat avec des marques de graisse. Un Jean noir et des baskets. Et ses lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés de rouge. J'étais loin de la porte. Mais l'odeur d'alcool qu'émanait le mécanicien me retournait l'estomac.

-Honoré de votre présence M. Stark. Si vous pouviez arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois, je n'aurais pas à répéter mes discours.

Comme seul réponse au directeur, Tony fit un grognement. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule avant de venir s'assoir à ma gauche. Au plus prêt de la porte. Comme pour pouvoir s'échapper en vitesse à la moindre occasion.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaire on frappa à la porte.

Je regardai Clint. Il était pensif. Inquiet peut être. Je culpabilisai un peu de l'avoir forcé à venir... Mais nous ne pouvions pas continuer comme ça. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même. Une coquille vide. Et lui aussi…

Fury se leva ouvrir la porte et la psychologue rentra dans la pièce. C'était une femme. La quarantaine. Très chic. Un carrée noir et des lunettes œil de chat. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon. Et un chemisier bleu foncé. Une marque blanche sur l'annulaire gauche. Reste d'une alliance surement. Elle paraissait sévère, mais en même temps elle dégageait une certaine douceur.

Le docteur Weaver. Elle nous expliqua que les entretiens seraient individuels. Qu'elle souhaitait analyser notre état psychologique un par un. Pour nous cerner. Nous connaitre. Les garçons avaient tous des réactions très distinctes : Steve la regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt Clint regardait la porte en se mordant la lèvre du bas, les bras croisés Bruce semblait ne pas vraiment écouter, sûrement qu'il pensait à autre chose Thor, lui, était fasciné, il déchiffrait certainement tous se que la spécialiste disait, les sourcils froncé, comme pour rassembler toute sa concentration Quand à Tony. Il la méprisait. La regardait avec dédain. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse. En signe de compassion. Il me regarda. Et ses yeux paraissaient tellement tristes. Le milliardaire me fendit le cœur.

Dans mon cas j'étais curieuse de savoir comme une femme comme elle allait réussir à mener un interrogatoire avec moi…

Je sortie de mes pensées par le calepin de Madame Weaver qu'elle déposa violemment sur la table.

-Bon, M. Rogers j'aimerais commencer avec vous. Les autres. Monsieur le directeur. Si vous voulez bien attendre dans le couloir.

_**À suivre ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci. **

**Vraiment je ne pensai pas qu'elle serait autant lu ! Alors je vais poster des chapitre un peu plus long pour avoir fini avant la sortie d'Avengers 2 le 22 avril ;)**

Rapport psychologique Avengers.

Sujet n°1 : Steven Rogers.

-Très bien, commençons. L'intégralité de notre entretien sera enregistré. Mais tous se qui sera dit entre nous ne quittera pas cette pièce. Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je ne dirais rien. Même à .

Alors Steve. Je peux vous appeler Steve ?

Le soldat hocha la tête, la femme paraissait sûre de tous se qu'elle disait et déballait son discours, comme un automatisme, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il était déconcerté par cette femme.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, c'est parti.

Pour commencer Steve, je voudrais que vous vous rappeliez de votre plus beau souvenir.

-En quoi cela peut avoir un rapport avec New York Madame ?

-S'il vous plait soldat. Ici c'est moi qui mène l'assaut. Répondez s'il vous plaît.

Elle avait était sèche, tout en restant gentille…

-Et bien... je pense que ça remonte peut de temps après ma ... transformation...

Je visitai plusieurs fronts, et je faisais le singe devant des hommes qui avaient perdus des camarades, ou qui devaient retourner sur les lignes ennemies le lendemain. Je me sentais inutile, j'avais honte de moi. Je mettais engagé dans l'armée pour défendre mon pays… Après un spectacle, qui s'était finis sous une pluie de jet de boue...Je suis resté assis sur le derrière de la scène, et c'est là que l'agent Carter et venu s'assoir à mes cotés. On a longuement parlé, et... on a fini par s'embrasser...

Steve était gêné d'avoir révélé ce moment privilégié qu'il avait eu avec Peggy, ses joues s'étaient teintes en rouge. Madame Weaver prenait des notes, sans prononcer de mots, juste quelque hochement de tête. Aucune émotion ne paraissait, cette femme lui faisait penser à Natasha en certains aspects…

-Bien. Maintenant parlez moi de New York. Ce que vous avez ressenti, vos impressions, celle que vous avez sur vos camarades ?

-Madame, j'ai combattu au coté de personnes très brave, mais jamais comme les Avengers.

Quand j'ai vu, le passage, et que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de la situation... *il souffla*... je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je n'ai jamais songé à ce genre de choses... mais ces personnes à mes cotés, se sont battues jusqu'au bout. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais tout de suite j'ai eu en eux une confiance quasi inébranlable.

-Bien.

Elle laissa un silence, elle écrivait sur son calepin, à certain moment elle jeta des coups d'œil à Steve, comme pour sonder ses expressions.

Captain se tenait sur le bout de sa chaise les mains entre les jambes. Au bout de quelque minute elle rompu ce mutisme :

-Steve, il me semble que c'est vous, qui avez prit les rênes de l'offensive. Pourquoi ?

-Madame... sincèrement… je ne sais pas vraiment ...

-Vous êtes en quelques sortes le leader des Avengers ? Um ?

-Vous savez, le combat était déjà bien engagé lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions une équipe. Et toute équipe a besoin d'être guidée Madame. Si nous avions continué à frapper chacun de notre coté, notre pays ne serait plus une démocratie aujourd'hui. Alors oui j'ai pris l'initiative de repartir nos positions pour être plus efficace, mais je n'aime pas qu'on dise de moi que je suis le chef de cet arsenal, je ne veux pas être considéré comme au dessus de ces personnes. Mais plutôt comme leur égal Madame.

Le docteur Weaver souris et continua de prendre des notes… Steve était agacé, elle le provoquait. Non pas par ses questions, mais plutôt le ton qu'elle utilisait pour les lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas le but de ses questions. Et pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter un souvenir heureux …

-Steve. Comment vous sentez vous? Je veux dire après cette invasion que ressentez vous ?

Sa voix était plus calme, et le soldat se décrispa de sa chaise, la question qu'il redoutait. Elle le fixait amicalement comme pour le rassurer, mais il savait très bien que ce moment de l'interrogatoire était le plus important...

-Je redoute une nouvelle attaque. Notre nations ne se relèverait plus je pense Madame.

-VOS sentiments Steve, pas les sentiments du patriote.

Steve hésita, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire ces mots à voix haute. Il en avait honte.

-... J'ai peur. Les blessés, les morts... même si j'ai fait la guerre, je ne m'y ferait jamais. Et à chaque fois que j'ôte la vie d'une personne, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa famille, son entourage... j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, je ne suis personne pour décider de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir et de ne pas avoir pu protéger toutes les personnes présentes sur l'ile de Manhattan quand le portail était ouvert. C'était mon rôle. De les protéger ...

Steve fixait un point inexistant sur les murs blancs de la salle où il se trouvait, il avait l'air de creuser au plus profond de sa personne pour pouvoir sortir ses mots.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de ces gens Steve. Vous ne pouviez pas toutes les sauver.

\- J'aurais dû.

\- Vous l'avez fait Steve, rassurez-vous. Vous avez sauvé la planète.

L'entretien se termina sur ces mots et laissa un Steve Rogers rongé par sa culpabilité. Elle n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui, mais pour le moment elle le laisserait se remettre de son aveu, il s'en voulait, et c'était ça, la cicatrice que New York lui avait laissé...

Steve sortit enfin de la pièce et nous portions sur lui des regards remplis de questions. Des questions silencieuses. Il était agité. Les joues légèrement rosé. Il nous a regardé, chacun notre tour. Une boule de stresse se forma dans mon estomac. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'époque où je participais encore à des ballets. On espérait tous que ça ne tombe pas sur nous. Pas tout de suite. Pas en deuxième.

Il fit l'effort de nous faire un petit sourire en coin, avant de désigner une victime :

\- Clint... Tu es le suivant...

Clint se leva silencieusement. En soufflant. Les mains dans les poches et en trainant les pieds. Je l'aime, mais il m'insupporte quand il est de mauvaise fois. Le temps que je suive Clint du regard entrain de rentrer, Captain c'était éclipsé dans l'ascenseur...

Rapport psychologique Avengers.

Sujet n°2 : Clint Francis Barton

-Hawkeye… c'est assez drôle comme surnom…

-C'est un nom de code, pas un surnom.

L'archer était sec, autoritaire dans ses expressions et sa diction. Il tournait légèrement le dos à la spécialiste, jambes croisées et bras croisés contre sa poitrine il faisait une petite moue boudeuse. Malgré son palmarès d'espion et de tireur d'élite, Clint Barton n'était rien de plus qu'un grand gamin...

-Bien. Agent Barton avant de commencer je tiens à vous informer que l'intégralité de notre entretien sera enregistré. Mais tous se qui sera dit entre nous ne quittera pas cette pièce. Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je ne …

-Foutaise.

-Pardon?

-Fou-taise. Comme si en sortant de cette salle vous n'allez pas vous empresser de faire un rapport à Fury, histoire qu'il puisse constater que ses petits soldats sont en bonne état de fonctionnement.

Mme Weaver ôta ses lunettes, et les posa sur la table pour ensuite y déposer son carnet.

-Ne Pas.

L'archer se résigna :

-Bien. Alors posez moi vos questions qu'on finisse.

-Agent Barton, qu'avez vous ressentit sous l'emprise de Loki ?

Clint fit un petit rire railleurs avant de répliquer :

-Ha haa… comme ça ? Vous me balancez votre question sans transition ?

Le docteur Weaver lui répondit simplement en haussant les épaules. Avant que Clint continu :

-Et bien... je ne me souviens pas de se que j'ai pu faire sous son contrôle. C'est venu après. Des flashes back, qui sont devenu des cauchemars, toutes les nuits. C'est comme si vous étiez allergique à un aliment et que tous les jours on vous force à en manger...

Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de gens que j'ai pu tuer ... C'est un peu comme un film, tout le monde l'a vu, sauf moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout vu de mes actes. Mais le pire je crois, c'est que face à ça je suis impuissant. J'essaye de ne pas y penser… en vain ! J'en souffre et j'ai fait souffrir Natasha en me réveillant parfois plusieurs fois la nuit. Mais je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ça autrement. Rien que de sentir ses mains froides sur mes bras brulant de transpiration, et sa voix me répétant que c'était fini… Chaque nuit, chaque moment difficile, elle était là. J'ai tué… des amis, des collègues…à cause d'un demi-Dieu pourri gâté qui a fait sa crise. Il voulait une planète ! Moi je veux une télé 3D je fais pas appelle à une armée pour ça ! Je ne réduis pas des pauvres gens à un asservissement envers moi pour arriver à mes fins !

-Clint. Calmez vous s'il vous plait, respirez et… Parlez moi de votre compagne. L'agent Romanoff c'est ça ?

-Oui, si vous voulez, mais… pourquoi ?

-S'il vous plaît, faite.

-Où commencer...

-Par se qu'elle représente pour vous.

-Elle est tout d'abord ma coéquipière.

-Juste, une coéquipière ?

\- Non, elle est plus que ça. C'est une excellente espionne. Une fantastique gymnaste et une tireuse très avertit.

-C'est tous se qu'elle représente pour vous ?

Il fixait le sol désormais, les jambes écartées, les coudes appuyés dessus. Il étrangla un rire, redressa la tête et regarda la psychologue dans le blanc des yeux avant de poursuivre :

-Elle est tout. Elle ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments c'est vrai. Mais chez elle un simple regard en dit plus long que des mots. Son sourire, ses cheveux, sa peau, tout est parfait chez elle. Tasha a était la seul je crois à vraiment s'être inquiétée pour moi. Vouloir sauver une vie lors d'une guerre. Elle me répète, sans cesse, qu'elle a une dette envers moi, mais c'est moi qui en ai une envers elle, elle m'a sauvé d'une vie de débauche, et je remercie le ciel de l'avoir mise sur ma route. Cette toute jeune Russe aux cheveux de feu. Je vie très mal le "post bataille" pourtant j'ai fait plus de combats et j'ai vu plus de guerre que le plus vieux des vétérans ! Mais celle ci était différente, en même temps elle ressemblait tellement à Budapest…

-Vous voulez m'en parler ?

-*rire* non Madame la psychothérapeute ;) Budapest reste entre l'agent Romanoff et moi.

-Bien. Si vous le souhaitez…

-Et Madame la docteur ne vous vexer pas c'est juste que… *petit rire* je ne peux pas vous raconter ça.

-D'accord alors qu'es ce que j'ai le droit d'entendre ?

-Mais ce n'est pas le contraire normalement ? Ce n'est pas vous qui devez m'aider ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure je parle je parle je parle mais vous en quoi vous m'aidez.

-Généralement le simple fait de partager ses sentiments faits qu'on se sent mieux. Moi je suis là pour vous encourager à vous exprimer.

-Enfaite c'est comme quand on raconte sa vie aux vendeurs de hot dog dans les rues ?

-Mmm… oui.

-Sauf que vous êtes payée pour ça. Et qu'on n'a pas de hot dog en sortant.

-C'est plus rentable que vendeur de hot dog agent Barton.

-J'ai pas choisi le bon métier !

-Et bien alors Clint, pourquoi avez vous décidé de faire espion dans ce cas là ?

-Hahaa vous rebondissez sur mes réponses c'est agacent ça Docteur !

-Voyons je suis sûr qu'il vous faut plus pour vous agacer M. Barton.

La psychologue se moquait de Clint. Répondre à ses vannes et à son ton ironique était pour lui le meilleur des jeux, c'est avec Tony Stark qu'il développait le plus ces conversations sans vrai but qui avait le don d'énerver le reste des Avengers. Ils ne comprenaient pas en quoi se taquiner jusqu'à l'énervement de l'autre pouvait autant les distraire. Ce petit jeu commença le jour ou Tony avait arrêtait d'appeler Clint : Clint ; et qu'il décida de le nommer que par des noms de protagoniste archer célèbre tel que "Katniss" "Robin des bois" "Princesse Mérida" "Légolas" et autre.

-Ce n'est pas "espion" ma fonction principal. Je suis avant toute chose un tireur, un archer.

-C'est curieux le tir à l'arc… ça ne fait pas un peu…médiéval ?

-Médiéval ! Mais le tir à l'arc est une arme des plus redoutable qui a fait ses preuves ! Sachez que je le pratique depuis que je me suis échappé de l'orphelinat pour rejoindre un cirque à l'âge de 12 ans et que depuis je peux dire que je suis le meilleur archer !

-Bien. Bien. Avec ce même arc vous avez assassiné des personnes sous l'emprise de Loki ?

Le visage de Clint se décomposa. Mme Weaver venait de poser sa question de but en blanc alors que l'atmosphère venait de devenir plus légère entre les deux personnes. Comme un coup de couteau dans le dos, le Faucon se retrouva désarmé face à la question de la quinquagénaire. Elle venait de nouveau d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. Car en effet Clint avait utilisé son outil "fétiche" pour faire le mal et tuer des innocents. En y repensant il avait l'impression de s'être trahit lui même, ce qu'il est, ses valeurs…

-Oui. Et ça fait un mois, que chaque jour je le nettoie. Pour enlever toute trace de la barbarie que j'ai commise.

-Ça fonctionne agent Barton ?

-Pas vraiment... ces images ne sortent pas de ma tête ...

-Et dites moi, que feriez vous si vous vous retrouviez face à Loki en ce moment même ?

-*petit rire* je lui enfoncerai l'empreinte de mes doigts dans son cou, pour que tout doucement sa vie s'échappe de son corps de pitoyable Dieu, et je le fixerai, pour pouvoir voir son regard me supplier de le lâcher, de l'épargner …pour ensuite couper cours à tous ses espoirs et lui tordre le cou, lui rompre la colonne, entendre le bruit de ses os se briser un… à un...

-... Eh bien...

-C'est vous qui vouliez savoir.

Clint avait les mains derrière la tête et faisait un sourire en coin à la doctoresse quelque peu déconcertée. Elle fini de relever ce que Clint venait de lui énoncer avant de remettre ses lunettes et de poursuivre :

-M. Barton. Notre entretien se termine pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva de son siège avec beaucoup d'élégance avant de lui serrer la main, et de lui demander de faire rentrer la prochaine personne.

_**À suivre ...**_

**Désolée pour les ";)" mais j'avais l'impression que l'ironie que je voulais faire passer ne se faisait pas ressentir ^^''**


	4. Chapter 4

En voyant Clint sortir de la salle je me suis levée. J'avais peur de le retrouver énervé. Ou triste. Ou troublé, n'importe quel état d'esprit mais pas joyeux. Pourtant on ouvrant cette porte il souriait. Après m'avoir vu debout il m'a attrapé la tête entre ses mains. A déposé un fougueux baisé sur mes lèvre. Puis a soufflé. Comme après une victoire.

-Oh j'allais oublier ! Bruce c'est à toi mon pote !

Il sortit le professeur de ses pensés. Et se lever de son siège fit pour lui l'épreuve la plus dure à accomplir.

Mais je voulais savoir. Qu'est ce que cette femme a bien pu lui dire, pour qu'il ait changé d'avis sur la psychologie ! Pas que je puisse croire en cette sorte de médecine. Mais Clint est têtue et je veux savoir pourquoi il affiche ce stupide sourire sur son visage :

-Alors !? Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Ma question fit lever la tête de Tony, qui, depuis le début des entretiens avait les yeux rivés sur son StarkPhone à bidouiller je n'sais quoi.

-Nata chérie... tu vas dé-tes-ter cette femme !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Clint.

-Elle pose des tas de questions !

-Et alors. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un interrogatoire des temps modernes et hors de prix.

-Elle te pose des questions sur toi. Ton passé. Tes sentiments. _Il accentuait chacune de ses paroles par des haussements de sourcils à chaque point._

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tasha ! Je t'adore, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne révèles rien sur toi.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Il est partit aux toilettes et moi à la machine à café. C'est vrai que je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi, et ce n'est pas cette femme qui va y arriver. Elle n'a pas besoin de connaitre mon passé pour pouvoir m'aider. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle croit sur moi. Ni ce que lui a dit Clint. Mais elle ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend.

Rapport psychologique Avengers.

Sujet n°3 : Bruce Robert Banner

-Bonjour Docteur Banner asseyez vous je vous en prie. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Bruce, lui, était légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Mer...ci.

-Alors, professeur avant de commencer je tiens à vous informer que l'intégralité de notre entretien sera enregistré. Mais tous se qui sera dit entre nous ne quittera pas cette pièce. Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je n'en parlerais pas à . Tout d'abord, l'Autre.

-L'Autre ?

-Oui, Hulk.

-Et bien quoi Hulk?

Le scientifique commençait à s'énerver. Dès le début. Le ton et la manière sur laquelle Mme. Weaver en parle l'irrite. Elle avait posé cette question plus par curiosité que par intérêt de l'enquête psychologique... il en était convaincu. Il émit un doute sur sa décision de participer à ces entretiens.

-Comment avez vous vécu cette transformation.

-Ce n'est pas à proprement dit une transformation. C'est plutôt une mutation de mon ADN. Et pour répondre à votre question : très mal. L'Autre, ce Hulk, contamine ma vie. J'ai dû mettre une croix sur la femme que j'aimais, une croix sur ma libertée, une croix sur le stresse, la colère, même la joie... Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Mais d'après Tony il m'aurait sauvé.

-Vous ne le pensez pas ?

-Um, c'est une bien belle manière de parler de lui ...

-Bon. Parlons de New York alors ?

-*souffle* Pour être honnête je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de tous mes actes lorsque je suis... l'Autre.

-Et de quoi vous rappelez vous alors ?

-... beaucoup, indubitablement beaucoup de colère... l'Autre, le Hulk, rien ne le calmait... il fracassait les Chitauris à tour de bras. Les démembrant, les écrasant...

-Vous parlez de lui à la troisième personne docteur, pourtant... lui et vous, c'est la même personne ?

Bruce remonta ses lunettes sur son nez par automatisme, en émettant un rire railleur :

-Je ne m'identifie pas à cette monstruosité docteur.

-Pourtant...

-POURTANT QUOI ?!

Bruce c'était levé de sa chaise et était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage de la spécialiste.

Mme. Weaver le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, le doigt placé sur une alarme subtilement dérobé sous la table. Pétrifiée.

-Ne le prenez pas mal... je voulais juste vous tester…voir quelle serait votre réaction si vous vous retrouviez face à l'Autre ...

Le chercheur ramena sa chaise doucement vers la table, pour ensuite s'assoir. La psychothérapeute remit correctement ses lunettes avant de lisser sa jupe et de se racler la gorge. Dans son métier elle avait vu nombres de psychopathe, détraqués mentaux, traumatisés, fous et autres cas chacun unique à leur manières ; en choisissant de faire psychologue à la solde du SHIELD, Elaine Weaver s'attendait à voir des choses hors du commun, sortant presque de l'irréel ou de l'imaginaire. Et lorsqu'elle avait accepté de réaliser l'analyse psychologique des Avengers elle redoutait l'entretient avec le docteur Banner. Bien que cet homme soit un scientifique très respecté et respectable, depuis ce que la presse avait nommé comme étant un simple "accident" avait une ampleur plus grande, plus imposante ; la double personnalitée, ou plutôt double apparence de Bruce Banner était le cas le plus intéressant et complexe qu'un psychologue pouvait rencontrer dans sa carrière. Bien qu'aucune discussion ne soit possible avec le Hulk, le simple fait de pouvoir observer ce changement soudain de caractère et de façon d'agir à l'opposait l'une de l'autre pouvait être passionnant... mais la créature n'en restait pas moins une des choses les plus terrifiante de ce vaste monde... Elle reprit ses esprits, et rassembla tout son professionnalisme et essaya de poursuivre :

-Bien... comment s'est passé votre arrivé sur les lieux de batailles ?

-Quand je suis arrivé les combats était engagés. J'ai rejoint le reste de l'équipe, tous réunit, sauf Tony qui voltigeait déjà entre les grattes ciel. L'agent Romanoff... *rire* m'a dit qu'il serait temps que je me change. Tony a répliqué en déclarant qu'il ramenait la fête à domicile... C'est comme si pour la première fois depuis ma mutation, j'avais ma place quelque pars... qu'on n'avait vraiment besoin de moi... j'étais de nouveau utile. Qu'on ne me jugeais pas à travers l'Autre.

-Comment ça, de "nouveau" utile ?

-On n'apprécie plus beaucoup ma compagnie depuis qu'à chaque stimulation cardiaque je risque de me transformer en monstre de 4m de haut vert.

-Que s'est il passé ensuite ?

-Depuis qu'on étaient dans l'héliporteur... tout le monde voulait... le secret de ma sérénité... alors je leur ai donné.

-Qu'elle est ce secret M. Banner ! Je vous avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien l'avoir dans certains moments !

-La vérité docteur. C'est que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être en colère.

Le sourire en coin du professeur, et son regard moqueur mirent Mme. Weaver dans l'incapacité de savoir si elle devait rire, ou avoir peur de cette réflexion :

-Très bien, je pense que notre entretien est terminé pour cette fois...

Je peux, vous poser une dernière question ?

-Et bien... oui... ?

-Ça fait mal ?

Bruce regarda le sol en souriant et en remuant légèrement la tête. On avait dû lui poser cette question une centaine de fois peut être :

-Docteur, c'est comme si l'intégralité de mes os se brisent simultanément, que tout mes muscles s'étirent, comme sur le point de se rompre. Que mon sang donne l'impression de bouillir dans mes veines ; que mon cerveau est à l'étroit dans ma boîte crânienne. Pour que ensuite mon corps prennent 4X sa taille originel, et ainsi rendant comme seul guide de mes actes, mes nerfs.

Les deux protagonistes se fixaient droit dans les yeux avant que le scientifique se lève de sa chaise, entrainant Elaine à faire de même. Il lui sera la main en la remerciant avant de s'avancer vers la sortie. La main sur la poignée il rajouta :

-Vous savez, lorsque Loki était encore sous notre contrôle, et qu'il parlait avec . Il a parlé de moi en disant que je n'étais qu'un "monstre sans âme. Qui joue à l'humain". Je me suis demandé... ce mois ci, si il n'avait pas raison...

-À vous de voir Bruce.

En sortant de la pièce Bruce était quelque peu troublé par cette dernière remarque. Il y repensait et la phrase ne cessé de tourner dans son esprit...

Quand on vit Bruce sortir enfin de la salle, il semblait être en pleine réflexion. Il a annoncé la prochaine victime : Thor.

Ce qui fit sortir de la bouche de Tony un long et interminable soupir d'ennuie et d'impatience…

Malgré le fait que Tony ne manquait pas une occasion de montrer son mécontentement, le playboy était resté dans cet étroit couloir depuis plus de 2h avec nous. Ses frères d'armes. Ses coéquipiers. Ses amis.

Je n'ai jamais travaillé en équipe. Et l'initiative Avengers m'a quelque peut rebutée à cause de ce point là. Mais le directeur m'avait donné un ordre.

Quand j'ai commencé en Russie. Commencé à devenir ce que je suis, à tuer, et qu'on me surnommé Черная вдова, Veuve noir, j'étais seule. Quand j'ai immigré aux États unis, avant tout pour une mission, les gens du métier on apprit à me redouter. Mon surnom s'est américanisait pour devenir Black Widow. Et du haut de mes 19 ans, j'opérais seule. On m'a kidnappé, torturé, menacé mais rien ne m'atteignait. J'avais mes objectifs en tête. Je ne me faisais pas distraire, d'aucunes manière. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Par la suite j'ai décidé de rester en Amérique parce qu'après la chute de l'URSS la Russie était devenue beaucoup trop dangereuse pour la descendante de la famille impériale de Russie... Et donc à 21 ans j'ai intégré le SHIELD. On a essayé de m'affilier sur des missions de groupe. Mais les autres n'arrivaient pas à suivre mon rythme. Trop lent. Beaucoup trop incompétent. Alors on m'envoyait sur le terrain en solitaire. Infiltration. Agent double. Je suis une espionne caméléon. C'est quand j'ai réalisé ma première mission en binôme avec Clint, celui qui a sauvé mon avenir et moi également, que j'ai commencé à me dire que faire équipe n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Barton a était recruté à 18 ans par l'agence. Ce qui a fait de lui la plus jeune recru de l'histoire du SHIELD. Il fonctionne comme moi. Il travaillait en solitaire lui aussi. Et nos caractères laissent entendre que nous n'avions pas besoin de quelqu'un pour nous accompagner. Mais quand nous combattons cote à cote... nous anticipons les mouvements de l'autre. On se place lorsque les points faibles de l'autre sont vulnérables. Dos à dos. Nos gestes se complètent et se prolongent. Un échange qui n'a pas besoin de mot pour qu'on se comprenne. On se comprend l'un l'autre juste en échangeant un regard. C'est comme si nous dansions. Et qu'il n'y avait que nous deux pour connaître cette chorégraphie de l'entendement mutuelle.

Dans cette histoire Thor est le seul à être heureux d'aller à l'interrogatoire. Il ne sais pas se qu'est un psychologue. Et tout est bon pour apprendre de nouvelles coutumes Midgardienne. Cet homme est admirable. Ce mastodonte d'1m90 qui pouvait manger un bœuf à lui seul...

Le soir de la bataille, Tony nous avait trainé (de force) dans un restaurant à shawarma. Personne n'avait vraiment faim. Sauf Thor. Il nous a raconté ce soir là, que sur sa planète il était de tradition qu'après un combat les soldats rentrent festoyer. Il nous a relaté certains récits de guerre racontant que plusieurs hommes seraient morts après avoir abusé du buffet...

Il a fini nos assiettes ce soir là.

Rapport psychologique Avengers.

Sujet n°4 : Thor Odinson

-Bonjour. Prenez place.

Elaine était entrain de mettre en ordre les quelques dizaines de feuilles de notes qu'elle avait déjà accumulé depuis le début des entretiens. Les Avengers avaient été plutôt bavard dans l'ensemble même si ils se gardaient une réserve, un doute, envers elle… Ce qu'elle comprenait, ils étaient des soldats, des agents, le secret faisait parti d'eux. Ils avaient appris, la plupart du temps à leur dépens, à se méfier des gens. Des personnes en général.

Quand à Thor, le docteur Weaver était assez confiante. Le Dieu, venant d'une autre planète, d'un autre monde, d'un autre régime social, ne connaissait pas la profession de psychologue. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée que ce dernier n'avait ni préjugés, ni appréhension sur la psychologie. Cet aspect du guerrier la réjouissait !

Thor posa brutalement son divin marteau sur la table, qui manqua une nouvelle fois de céder sous la force du colosse qu'il était.

-Bien. Tout d'abo…

-Je suis Thor, Dieu tonnerre, Roi d'Asgard et fils d'Odin le père de toute choses ! Et je suis bienheureux d'avoir cet entretien psychologique avec vous même si j'ignore tout de ce rite Midgardien Madame !

-… Je suis… enchantée, _articula la spécialiste quelque peu surprise et déconcerté par l'annonce que Thor c'était faite de lui même _:

-Alors… je dois vous informer que l'intégralité de notre entretien sera enregistré. Mais tous se qui sera dit entre nous ne quittera pas cette pièce. Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je n'en parlerais pas à .

-Qu'es ce que le « secret professionnel » ?

-Et bien… ma profession m'interdit de révéler, ce que vous, vous me révèlerez.

-Es-ce la même chose que lorsque je rentre dans l'atelier de l'ami Stark et qu'il me dit que je dois sortir pour le laisser à son travail ? Il reste secret… tout en étant professionnel … non ?

-… Oui, dans un sens…

Thor ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise, il souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et se tenait prêt à bondir. De sa chaise et également sur la prochaine questions :

-Comment avez vous réagis lorsque qu'on vous a mit au courant de l'évasion de votre demi-frère Loki, sur Terre ?

-Odin, mon père, et le père de toute chose, ma plébiscité pour aller à sa recherche, craignant qu'il déclenche une guerre sur l'un des neuf royaumes.

-Neuf royaumes ? Il y en a plus que Asgarde ?

-Asgard, Vanaheim, Àlfheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Hel et Muspelheim. Et je suis le gardien de ces 9 royaumes Madame !

Il articula cette phrase, plein de fierté, en montrant ses armureries représentant les 9 empires :

-Eh bien…

-Après l'annonce de cette nouvelle, j'ai immédiatement accouru, ou plutôt volé vers le Bifrost, où mon fidèle ami, Heimdall, avait déjà repéré la position de mon frère à travers les royaumes.

Elaine avait du mal à suivre et du mal à assimiler tous ces termes inconnu, Thor parlait : et elle notait, sans même le regarder car il faut dire que le Dieu parlait fort et vite.

-Votre rencontre avec les autres membres des Avengers, vous pouvez m'en parlez s'il vous plait ?

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré l'homme de fer nous avons eu une altercation plutôt musclée ! Puis l'ami Steve nous a rejoint et a mit fin à notre duel. Cet homme est un guerrier vraiment remarquable ! Dans mon pays il serait roi !

Quand à Dame Romanoff… c'est une femme. Mais une guerrière vraiment admirable ! Et qu'elle soit à l'égal d'un homme au combat m'impressionne mon amie, Sif est une guerrière, mais il lui a fallu du temps pour atteindre son rang, et se faire respecter. Mais…

-Mais ? Dite moi n'ayez aucune crainte Thor.

-Vous ne rapporterez mes paroles à personne alors … ?

-Non, personne, juste vous et moi.

-Bien, dans ce cas je dois vous avouer que Lady Natasha me fait, un peu, peur.

-Plus que le professeur Banner ?

-OH diantre ! Vous rigolez ! Il est le seul adversaire à la taille de ma grandeur au combat ! HA HA HA

-Et parlez moi de l'agent Barton ?

-C'est un archer remarquable ! Et bien qu'il est était contre nous au début de la bataille je dois dire que c'est un tireur comme j'en ai rarement vu ! Un brave camarade ! Si il m'était possible d'avoir des archers aussi doués que lui sur Asgard !

-Comment percevez vous votre frère depuis qu'il a attaqué la Terre et tué des centaine de personnes ?

-Il a était adopté.

-Vous pensez que ça l'excuse ?

-Il l'a vraiment très mal vécu.

-Je suis une enfant adoptée, je me porte très bien.

-Il… sa planète d'origine est celle des pires ennemies d'Asgard ! Jotunheim, les géants des glaces ! Et c'est une personne très sensible…

-Il vous a enfermé dans une cage en verre impénétrable, pour ensuite vous laisser faire une chute de plusieurs kilomètres de haut. Avait-t-il l'air de regretter en exécutant un tel acte envers un membre de sa famille ?

-J'ai grandi avec lui, on a était élevés ensemble, on a combattu ensemble… C'est mon frère !

-Vous ne lui en voulez pas vraiment ? N'es-ce pas ?

-Non… Loki est mon frère, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Vous devez penser que je suis un monstre après ce qu'il a fait à votre planète…

-Non rassurez vous Thor, c'est un comportement tout à fait normal. Ne pas pouvoir ressentir de haine envers un membre de sa famille est une chose quasi improbable.

-Je lui en ai voulu lorsque j'ai appris se qu'il était entrain de manigancer, le sceptre, les Chitauris, l'asservissement et tout le reste !

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais laissez moi vous raconter une histoire. _Elaine croisa ses jambes dans l'autre sens, et déposa avec délicatesse ses lunettes sur la table_. Il y a quelques années, l'Amérique était effrayée par un homme, qui avait fait une victime dans chaque Etats. Cet homme était introuvable. Les forces de l'ordre ne savaient pas où le chercher, et les témoins étaient rares. Quand ils l'ont enfin arrêtés, j'étais en dernière année de mon doctorat en psychologie, et nous étions chargés, les étudient, de faire un suivi psychologique des membres de sa famille après son exécution. Ses deux sœurs ont étaient dans l'incapacité de le détester, et elles se détestaient elles même à cause de ça. L'une d'elle m'a dit quelque chose, que je n'oublierais jamais … elle m'a dit « Je dois être la personne la plus stupide d'Amérique ! J'aime l'ennemie de la nation du plus profond de mon cœurs … »

Tout ça pour vous dire, que le lien qui unit des frères et sœurs, est le plus solide, le plus fidèle, Thor.

C'est sur cette déclaration que leur entretien s'est achevé. Les deux interlocuteurs se sont serrés la main, et Thor a remercié Mme. Weaver, avant de retourner dans le couloir.

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, et il avait mal. Il avait fini, grâce à elle, à ne pas refouler ses sentiments à l'égard de Loki. Il avait finalement réussi à se convaincre tout seul que Loki était détestable. Que ce soit sur Midgard ou sur Asgard. Et l'idée qu'il soit peut être la seule personne dans ces mondes à aimer Loki l'anéantissait …

_**À suivre ...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est en ce lundi de pâque, jour ou je vais manger du chocolat à m'en faire péter l'estomac, que je poste l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. **

**Profitez de se chapitre autant que je vais profiter de mes chocolats Milka, enjoy et merci merci merci ! ;)**

**(L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages sont la propriétés de Marvel)**

Quand Thor a réapparu dans le couloir il avait une petite mine. Il nous a regardé chacun notre tour : Tony, Clint puis moi.

Quand à Steve et Bruce ils étaient partis manger. Il me semble. Il était presque midi et nous avions passé notre matinée sur ces chaises pliable au confort rudimentaire. J'avais connu pire en terme d'attente. Par exemple il y a aujourd'hui 5 ans, Clint et moi étions basés à Bombay, dans le but d'arrêter un ancien trafiquant de drogue qui s'était reconvertit dans la revente d'arme biologique. Au cours de cette mission nous sommes restés 11h dans un conteneur, sans lumière, à attendre les acheteurs pour bondir. Toujours sur le vif, debout. Et sans toilettes. Clint avait bu deux bouteilles d'eau d'1 litre ce jour là.

Une autre fois j'ai attendu pas loin de 4h sous une pluie battante un chef militaire japonais. En robe et talon haut. J'ai attrapé la pire des pneumonies ce jour là.

Donc à coté de ça dans ce couloir nous n'étions pas si mal lotit finalement.

Bref. Après nous avoir regardé chacun notre tour Thor a retrouvé son divin sourire pour nous annoncer que Tony était le prochain. Je passerai donc la dernière…

Tony se leva. Il était tout débraillé. Le playboy qui avait l'habitude d'être élégant, et qui mettait un point d'honneur sur l'apparence qu'il renvoyait aux autres... Lui, qui paraît toujours tout avoir sous contrôle donnait l'impression d'être un homme négligé. Perdu.

Les pieds qui traines pour aller jusqu'à la porte, les mains dans les poches, j'avais envie de l'attraper par le col, de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui dire d'arrêter de ce comporter de la sorte. Malgré le fait que nous soyons depuis plusieurs heures dans ce couloir Tony puait encore l'alcool. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il a pu vivre toutes ces années, avec la quantité de liqueur que le milliardaire consommait. Durant la période où j'ai travaillé pour lui j'avais passé la moitié de mes journées à remplir des verres, à aller chercher des glaçons ou à réceptionner des caisses de whisky et de bourbon hors de prix.

Quand la porte s'est refermée derrière lui Clint a déposé sa main sur ma cuisse.

-La pauvre femme… Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…

J'ai rigolé.

Rapport psychologique Avengers.

Sujet n°5 : Anthony Edward Stark

-Bonjour

-Mmm.

-L'attente n'a pas était trop longue ?

-Si. Mais quand j'ai essayé de prendre l'ascenseur un sous fifre m'attendait… J'ai donc attendu, mais la prochaine fois je préfèrerais passer en premier. Après je vous comprends, je veux dire, le meilleur pour la fin n'est ce pas ? )

-Vous n'êtes pas le dernier Anthony, et arrêtez de mettre la pagaille dans mes papiers s'il vous plait ! …

-Mmm oui. Et appelez moi Tony. C'était mon père qui me nommé comme ça.

-Vous étiez proche de lui ?

-*rire* On aura pas assez d'une heure si je dois vous parler de ma relation avec mon père.

Le rire de Tony était triste, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui ou qu'il le mentionnait on ressentait dans sa voix une pointe de mépris, ou de regret. Le marchand d'arme n'avait pas était pour son fils un père exemplaire. Un parent absent. La psychothérapeute essaya tout de même une tentative pour faire parler l'inventeur la solution du mystère Tony Stark avait l'air de résider dans le passé du milliardaire :

-Nous pouvons toujours avoir une entrevue en dehors du S.H.I.E.L.D M. Stark si vous le souhaitez ?

-*rire* Docteur vous vous écartez du but de ce rendez-vous !

-Comme vous voulez, dans ce cas j'aimerais que vous me racontiez un souvenir agréable que vous avez eu avec votre père, ça suffira pour commencer.

-Oula… laissez moi un temps de réflexion je n'avais pas repensé à mon père depuis 1998… Un souvenir agréable… C'est compliqué ça…

Ha si c'est bon j'ai ! Mes parents sont mort en 1982… donc ça devait être en 1978. C'est ça, avril 1978, j'avais 13 ans, et Jarvis notre majordome était venu me chercher à l'école, comme tous les soirs parce que mes parents n'avaient jamais le temps de venir me chercher eux même, mais ce soir là… Jarvis ne m'a pas ramené à la maison mais au port de Manhattan, où, sur le bateau de la famille m'attendait ma mère et mon père. Je n'ai pas de suite compris, pourquoi, puis Jarvis m'a poussé et m'a dit _'Ne fais pas cette tête voyons ! C'est ton anniversaire !' _

Vous vous rendez compte. A treize ans, j'oubliais déjà que j'avais un anniversaire ! Alors qu'à cet âge on ne pense qu'aux cadeaux, qu'aux surprises. Je crois.

Enfin… on a passé tous les trois, et Jarvis, le reste de l'après midi sur la baie de Manhattan. Mon dernier souvenir agréable. Avec mon père. Avant leurs accident d'avion…

-Et votre mère ?

-Quoi ma mère ?

-Comment était elle ?

-… Ma mère était très douce… malheureusement je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. Vers la fin elle était très malade, je veux dire, je me souviens d'elle, de son parfum… de son rire… des surnoms affectueux qu'elle me donnait… mais je ne sais plus qui, elle était…

-Umm umm

Madame Weaver prenait soin de prendre en note tous se que le milliardaire lui disait en faisant en sorte que ce dernier ne puisse lire ce qu'elle marquait, car Tony essayait de zieuter se que reporter la psychologue…

-Bon. On va continuer de parler de moi encore toute une heure ? Enfin *reniflement* pas que ça me dérange mais le but c'était pas de parler de Loki, des Chitauris et tout le tralala d'il y a un mois ?

Elaine releva la tête de son calepin, elle portait ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, lui souris avant de l'inviter à poursuivre :

-Si. Bien sûr. Parlez moi de Loki. Vous avez eu un entretien avec lui ?

Tout en se repenchant sur ses écrit elle écouta la narration de Tony :

-Un entretien ! Ce fils de p*** m'a balancé à travers la vitre de MA tour, dans MA ville, avant d'avoir tenté de m'asservir avec sa lance de Poséidon !

\- … que vous a-t-il dit , on s'en tient au parole s'il vous plait, et restez poli.

Tony fit une de mes moue ridicule en levant les yeux aux ciels et en tordant la bouche :

-Alors… il a fait comme tous les méchants : il m'a menacé, il a menacé l'équipe pour ensuite menacer la planète entière avec un discours de tirants : je suis le plus fort, mon armé va vous anéantir, bla… bla… bla…

-Et après ?

-Il m'a jeté du haut de ma tour qui fait plus d'une centaine d'étage ca ne vous suffit pas !

-Tony je voulais parler de ce que ça vous a fait après avoir discuté avec lui.

-Oh, Elaine je suis surtout monté pour pouvoir faire une pause et me prendre un verre vous savez, et gagner du temps c'est vrai, accessoirement…

-Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

-Ça ? Dès que je suis rentré dans la salle J.A.R.V.I.S a lancé une reconnaissance faciale. Vous avez un nombre de diplômes impressionnant ! Psychologie cognitive, sociale, du développement, clinique, du travail, neuropsychologue… Et majeur de vos promotions presque à chaque fois ! Vous avez qu'elle âge docteur en réalité ?

-Tony c'est à vous que nous nous intéressons. Pas moi. Et… vous n'aviez pas dit en début d'entretien que Jarvis était un majordome ?

-Bah Jarvis a était beaucoup de chose vous savez. Il est décédé dans l'accident d'avion avec mes parents. Et J.A.R.V.I.S, là, aujourd'hui, c'est mon Intelligence Artificielle, l'homme à tout faire dans la maison, c'est un peu Iron Man aussi. J'ai donné une signification à chaque lettre de son nom pour que ça fasse plus jolis mais bon… tout le monde s'en fou à la maison tant qu'il arrive à retrouver leur téléphone abandonné dans une des nombreuses parties de la maison grâce à lui c'est la seule chose qui les importe… Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System. J.A.R.V.I.S.

La doctoresse ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Tony. Le playboy déballait sa vie mais rien en rapport avec New York… Il détournait les sujets, et en le coupant elle avait peur qu'il se mette sur ses gardes et qu'il arrête de communiquer... Alors comment arrêter un homme égocentrique de parler de soi…

-…Rhodey et moi on se comprend. L'alchimie entre nous c'est comme…

Il fallu qu'elle se mette à penser différemment et qu'elle reconsidère l'homme en face d'elle. Tout en repensent sa façon d'agir. En fin de compte Tony était un jeune patient. Comme ceux qu'elle avait eu affaires lorsqu'elle travaillait dans le privé. Les enfants perturbés, les adolescents troublés… Il était resté dans les années 80', il était resté le petit garçon de 17 ans lauréat du MIT, et orphelin…

-… c'est vrai que j'ai couché avec cette fille. Mais pour ma défense, elle était très entreprenante et je …

Ces gamins, souvent envoyés chez le psychologue de force par leurs parents ils parlaient, ils parlaient, pensant que tant qu'ils faisaient ça le spécialiste en face d'eux serait content. Mais leurs bavardages sans but ne faisaient avancer l'entretien… C'est ce que Tony faisait. Même si dans un sens Iron Man se dévoilait, l'entrevue consistait à le faire parler de la bataille du mois dernier, pour en évaluer ses séquelles émotionnelles.

-… après c'est vrai que Pepper a toujours était là pour moi, mais de là à me reprocher que je ne fais pas assez attention à elle ! Je…

-Tony, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui, c'est votre métier après tout.

-Ce mois ci, on n'a eu vent de rien dans la presse sur le grand Tony Stark ? Que faisiez vous alors si vous n'étiez pas à des réceptions, ou à des vernissages ou bien qu'Iron Man n'ait fait aucune apparition dans le ciel New Yorkais … ?

Tony regardait Mme. Weaver les yeux plissaient, elle venait de l'interrompre au milieu de l'une de ses histoires, pour le faire avouer ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire…

-Je travaillais.

-Vraiment ? J'ai ouïe dire que vous ne sortiez plus de votre atelier. Que ce soit pour dormir ou manger …

-C'est Pepper qui m'a balancé ?

-Peu importe Tony, pourquoi vous ne trouvez plus le sommeil ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment dormi vous savez.

-Tony…

La spécialiste était devenu plus douce dans sa diction, elle voulait rassurer le milliardaire pour que ce dernier parle de se qui le dérangeait depuis l'invasion, et que l'entretien reprenne son cours prévu.

-Vous avez dû le voir.

-Le passage ? Oui comme tout le monde.

-Et vous avez dû ME voir. Portant une arme nucléaire, évitant que cette dernière face exploser Manhattan. Un paradoxe pour moi-même, enfin, moi qui ait fabriqué des armes pendant tant d'années ! Enfin bon … Vous avez dû me voir disparaître dans ce trou menant… je ne sais pas où j'étais. Quelque pars dans l'espace…

-Vous avez eu peur ?

-… Comme jamais dans ma vie. Des vaisseaux, énormes, par milliers… Pepper qui ne répondait pas à mon appel, l'armure qui s'éteignait un peu plus à chaque fois que je prenais de l'altitude… Puis, le vide. J'ai manqué d'air. Ou de courage… Ne le répétez pas ! Si je lis cette phrase dans n'importe qu'elle magasines, dans n'importe lequel des continents je serez au courant docteur ! Sachez que je le saurais.

Et que je me vengerais !

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Bien. Alors. J'en étais où ?

-Le vide.

-Ha oui… le vide. J'ai perdu connaissance et j'ai repris mes esprits au milieu de gravas et de corps de Chitauris inerte. A coté des autres Avengers. Thor, Steve, et Brucey. Enfin Hulk plus précisément.

Vous avez vu que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de ma chute ?

Il s'en souvient pas… c'était la première fois que Hulk faisait preuve de… d'humanité ? Alala sacré Brucey… Pour finir cette interminable bataille, et interminable journée j'ai gracieusement invité toute l'équipe à venir manger des shawarmas, vous savez ce sandwich à l'agneau, j'avais toujours voulu essayé ! Et durant le combat je suis passé devant ce nouveau restaurent à l'angle de la 14ième et je me suis dit que…

-Tony. On s'en tient aux faits. Passez outre les détails.

Nouvelle grimace du milliardaire :

-*soufflement* à quoi bon tourner autour du pot… vous n'avez pas l'air d'être le genre de femme à se faire embobiner par mes histoires… Ce qui est chose rare chez une femme. Je veux dire, peu de femmes résistent à mon charme naturel…

La vérité Elaine c'est que je ne dort plus, pour ne pas avoir à revivre le vide que j'ai vécu en m'engouffrant dans ce passage. Le truc, c'est que dès que je m'assoupis je revois la scène, mon esprit repasse sans cesse le film des évènements de ce jour. Et je ne le supporte pas.

-En avez vous parlé avec votre compagne ?

-Pepper ? Non… non… Elle souffre assez je ne veux pas lui infliger la mienne.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas dit justement qu'elle pourrait souffrir parce que vous ne partagez pas votre tourment avec elle ?

-Mmm, poursuivez.

-Enfin Tony vous partagez votre vie avec cette femme partagez vos sentiments avec elle, pas seulement l'amour que vous lui portez. Imaginez. Mettez vous à sa place 2 minutes : l'angoisse qu'elle a dû ressentir en vous voyant à la télé pénétrer dans ce passage, et la douleur en voyant qu'elle avait loupé votre appel, ne sachant si vous étiez mort ou vivant. Je crois que vous faites endurer beaucoup trop de stresse et d'inquiétudes à cette pauvre mademoiselle Potts, Tony.

-*rire* C'est peu de le dire Docteur…

-Alors au lieu de me parler à moi de tout ça, dès que vous rentrerez, prenez le temps de communiquer avec Pepper.

C'est sur ces paroles que leur entretien c'était achevé. Et Tony semblait être de nouveau… Tony.

Quand Tony réapparu dans le couloir il arborait son sourire habituel.

-Merci Docteur, on devrait se faire une bouffe un de ces jour passez donc à la Tour, la psychologie est une science que je connais que trop peu )

C'était bizarre. Ce changement d'humeur. Même si Tony a quelques tendances bipolaires.

-Ha ha ha Natasha je te souhaite beaucoup de courage ha ha ha ha

Il s'étranglait en riant. Mais j'aurais préféré l'étrangler moi même. Je me suis peu être montrée vulnérable la veille. Mais aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Cette femme a peut être accomplit des miracles avec les autres ou je n'sais quoi, mais moi je suis russe. Je ne me ferais pas entuber par cette femme et elle ne saura sur moi que ce que j'aurais envie de lui dire.

Clint se retenait de rire quand je me suis levée de ma chaise pour atteindre la porte. Et quand j'étais sur le point de la refermer il était entrain de glousser avec Tony.

_**À la semaine prochaine ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Voili voilou ! LA fin. Bon je me dois de faire un petit bla bla d'administratrice. Avant tout je trouve ça génial qu'autant de gens se sont intéressés à mon histoire :3 C'est bête mais je pensais que personne ne la lirait Puis aussi j'espère vraiment que la fin est assez bien je n'ai jamais était très douée pour terminer des récits... enfin je ne vais pas vous décourager vous les lecteurs avant même que vous l'aillez lu :P (un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cette fin s'il vous plait ! C: )**

**Bonne lecture !**

Rapport psychologique Avengers.

Sujet n°6 : Natalia Alianovna Romanova

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Mme. Weaver souriait. Son sourire paraissait faux. Et en attendant qu'elle finisse de mettre de l'ordre dans ses copies je me suis mise, presque inconsciemment, à analyser sa personne :

Femme dans la quarantaine. Renvoie une image d'elle plutôt sûre. Marque blanche sur l'annulaire gauche. Surement un divorce récent. Bracelet de perle en plastique rose se qui signifie qu'elle a un enfant en bas âge ou que son enfant a un enfant… Quand à sa…

-Bien Natasha. Avant de commencer je tiens à vous informer que l'intégralité de notre entretien sera enregistré. Mais tous se qui sera dit entre nous ne quittera pas cette pièce. Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je n'en parlerais pas au directeur Fury.

-Vous répétez cette phrase à tous vos clients ?

-La procédure le veut.

-Vous avez besoin de suivre une procédure pour faire votre travail ?

-Pas dû tout mais je me dois d'informer mes patients.

-Des patients. Pour vous nous sommes tous malades. Nous souffrons tous de quelque chose ?

-*rire* je sais à quoi vous jouez Natasha.

-Alors ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous Madame ?

-Non Natasha. Mais vous tentez un contre-interrogatoire.

-Bien. J'aurais essayé.

-S'il vous plait, laissez moi vous poser les questions.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. Juste hoché la tête. L'espionne que je suis aurait fait croire le contraire. Ou essayer de troubler la personne en face mais j'ai hoché la tête. Suis-je vraiment désespérée ?

Non Natasha reprend toi…

-Parlez moi de cette mission.

-J'ai étais appelée par le directeur Fury pour encadrer l'initiative Avengers. Une équipe formée de personne hors du commun. Mais n'ayant pas forcement l'habitude de travailler sous des ordres. J'ai étais alors affilié pour guider ce 'super' commando. Alors on est venu me chercher au fin fond de l'Europe pour aller convaincre le professeur Banner de se joindre au projet.

-C'est tout ?

-La suite vous la connaissait.

-Alors… parlez moi un peu plus de vos coéquipiers ?

-Des très bons agents.

-S'il vous plait faites un effort de communication avec moi. C'est comme ça que fonctionne ce genre d'entrevue vous savez.

Elle veut que je fasse un effort de communication. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Ni comment répondre à sa question.

-Parlez moi d'eux. Un, par un.

Elle peut lire dans mon esprit ?

-Euh. J'ai travaillé avec Tony lors d'une précédente mission. Je devais dresser un rapport sur lui pour estimer si il devait être assigné à l'initiative Vengeurs ou non. Pour être honnête je ne l'avais pas recommandé. Thor et Steve, j'avais seulement lu plusieurs rapports de mission juste, j'avais était sélectionnée pour partir décongeler le corps du Captain mais l'agent Coulson avait changé mon ordre de fonction au dernier moment. *petit rire* c'était une vrai groupie de Captain America…

Clint est mon coéquipier et Bruce est un ancien ami, enfin, le S.H.I.E.L.D m'avait déjà envoyé à ses côtés, il y a longtemps, avant… vous savez quoi.

-Clint est plus que ça.

-Oui. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas.

-Umm, je pense le contraire. Car vous savez,_ Elaine cherchait dans ses feuilles pour finalement en ressortir quelques unes, _l'agent vous a mentionné plusieurs fois lors de notre entretient…

-C'est son problème. Moi je ne veux pas vous en parler.

-Natasha vous êtes beaucoup trop sur la défensive avec moi. Je suis ici pour vous aider et si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre nous n'avancerons pas. Alors dès lors que je vais vous poser une question je souhaiterais que vous y répondiez un minimum, ou je vais mettre fin à notre entrevue alors que je suis certaine que vous en avez besoin d'après se que j'ai pu récolter aux près des autres Avengers.

Cette femme venait de me faire une remontrance. Comme à une enfant. Ferme, mais calme. J'ai l'impression de me trouver face à moi.

-*souffle* je ne suis pas là pour vous mettre dans l'embarra… Mais vous vous êtes construit une armure contre le monde entier, mais malheureusement elle commence à se fissurer Natasha.

Alors bon, si vous ne voulez pas me parler de Clint pour le moment commencez par ce que vous voulez.

Elle venait de me mettre face au mur. Face à se que je cache à tout le monde depuis toujours. Il est vrai que je me défile quand il est question de sentiments, d'émotions et toute ces choses que les gens normaux n'ont aucun problème à exprimer. Mais mon problème c'est que depuis toujours, ou presque, je me suis forgée une carapace impénétrable et les quelques fois où je l'ai ouverte j'ai souffert. Et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, ou quoi faire pour changer… Ca fait partie de moi. J'aime Clint. Mais je sais pas si je serais capable un jour de vraiment, le lui montrer.

J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais la diabolique boule de hier soir était venu se replacer dans ma gorge :

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je vais pleurer.

-Où est le mal Natasha ?

-Je ne pleure jamais. La dernière fois doit remonter au plus loin de mon enfance. Mais hier soir j'ai pleuré.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Non non ce n'est pas ça la question. C'est plutôt pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. Même pas de ma propre mort. Mais. Si ça reproduisait, pourra-t-on l'arrêter à nouveau ? On a réussit cette fois. Mais chaque chose à une fin. Même notre planète.

-L'avez vous partagé ce sentiment ? Parce que vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous avez plutôt peur de ce que vous ne connaissez pas non ?

-Certes. Mais à qui voulez vous que je partage ça !?

Mes yeux étaient humide et commençaient à me piquer. Encore une fois.

-Clint ! Les autres avant vous ! Vous vous dites équipe mais de ce que j'ai pu noter la communication n'est pas votre fort !...

-Quoi que Clint ait pu vous dire il a beaucoup trop enduré pour que je lui impose mes problèmes.

-Soyez donc égoïste de temps en temps. Arrêtez de penser aux autres pour penser un peu à vous même, après si c'est la qualité requisse pour devenir super héros sachez que tout vos camarades la possède également…

-Quand on a des nuits déjà difficile, et que la personne à côté de vous, vous sort d'un sommeil déjà mouvementé par des hurlements effroyables parce que ce dernier se voit faire des choses dont il n'a aucun souvenir, croyez moi, on n'a pas envie d'en rajouter.

-Ça vous faisais quoi de le voir dans un état pareil ?

-Je me sentais complètement perdu. Incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il se pelotonnait contre moi, et, et la vérité c'est que ça me terrorisais de le voir comme ça ! Quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec Clint il m'épatait. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais il arrive à faire preuve d'auto dérision, tout en gardent un contrôle permanent ! On dit de moi que je ne suis pas dû tout avenante, ce n'est pas totalement faux, c'est juste que j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de mes actes, de mes émotions, de moi ! Alors de le voir lui, perdre le contrôle... J'avais l'impression d'être au bord de la folie…

-Allons Natasha vous êtes loin de la folie, les évènements de la bataille vous ont dépassé. Comme tout le monde. Vous avez juste fini par craquer, parce que tout être humain, vous autant que moi, nous ne pouvons garder un contrôle permanent sur notre vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais en larme devant elle. Une inconnue. Qui savait comment voir en moi.

-Les choses reviendrons-t-elle à la normale ?

-Je ne pense pas Natasha mais comme tout, on finis par vivre avec.

-Clint est la première personne qui compte vraiment à mes yeux. On a mit beaucoup trop de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant, qu'on aurait pu vivre à peu prêt normalement on subit une attaque extraterrestre. Et j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre la seule personne que j'aime.

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante. Et l'articulation de mes mots était devenue compliquée à cause de cette boule dans le fond de ma gorge.

-Es-ce-que vous lui avait dit tout ça ?

-*rire* Non !

-Pour qu'elle raison !

-Pour ne pas le faire fuir.

-Mais pourquoi diable fuirait il ! Natasha il est fou amoureux de vous ! Et je crois qu'en étant restait ensemble dans les moments difficile vous vous êtes montré mutuellement votre confiance, et votre amour.

-…

-Il tient sincèrement à vous. Ne vous privez pas d'être heureuse. Même si pour ça vous devez être un petit peu égoïste.

Après ces quelques derniers mots, Mme. Weaver a sortit un paquet de mouchoir de son sac, s'est levée, m'en a tendu un, tout en frottant sa main dans mon dos amicalement.

Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, et fait disparaître l'eau qui s'était écoulées par mes yeux j'ai finis par rejoindre l'étroit couloir laissant la psychologue. Si cette femme était dans les services secrets elle aurait fait avouer un muet. Je ne sais pas vraiment par qu'elle procédé elle a réussit à me faire déballer tout le contenu de mon sac sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est une des meilleures décision que j'ai pu prendre dans ma vie d'accepter un rendez vous avec cette femme.

Ils étaient tous là. Au faire et à mesure des entretiens ils étaient tous partis. Mais ils étaient revenus. Rien ne les y obligeait. Pourtant quand je suis sortie de cette salle ils étaient tous présent.

En me voyant les yeux rouges et bouffis Clint s'est précipité pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les autres nous regardaient. Mais c'est comme si je n'avais aucune honte face à ces personnes et j'ai de nouveau pleuré. _'Nata chérie'_ me disait il. Tout en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mais aujourd'hui tout me paraissait si… différent. Et entre deux sanglots je lui ai murmuré :

-Je t'aime.

_Trois mots._

-Je sais Nat.

_Encore trois mots._

-Allons Dame Romanoff cessez de verser des larmes ! Je vous ai connu plus vaillante !

-Dieu tout puissant soyez témoin de cette scène ! La grande Natasha Romanoff est capable de pleurer!

-Je vais t'en donner une raison de pleurer Tony si tu racontes cette histoire à QuiQueCeSoit.

Après ce petit moment plein de fraternité entre Avengers, Tony se plaint que l'heure du repas était passée depuis maintenant un bon moment. Et c'est vrai que la faim commencait à se faire ressentir…

On s'est alors engouffrés tous les 6 dans le petit ascenseur qui nous ramènerait à la dur réalité qu'est la vrai vie.

-Bon, dans mon immense générosité je propose qu'on aille manger et je vous invite tous.

-Ne t'en sent pas obligé Tony, Thor Bruce et moi avons déjà mangé. Et je ne voudrais pas t'être redevable. _Prononça un Captain pour une première fois sarcastique !_

-Bah tu sais, je suis milliardaire, alors si je n'en fais profiter personne…

-Voyons si l'ami Stark nous invite à sa table nous n'allons pas refuser !

-Thor vous avez déjà mangé l'équivalent d'un repas pour 12 personnes.

-Brucey. Ce Dieu à faim ! Alors nourrissons le ! Et puis vous n'allez pas me laisser en tête à tête avec ces deux espions-assassins…

-Ravi de faire cet effet sur toi Tony )

-T'emballes pas Legolas, je parlais surtout de Natasha.

Pendant ce temps là et pendant que les Avengers étaient partis manger tous ensemble. Souder plus que jamais sans vraiment avoir communiqués entre eux Elaine Weaver finissait de rassembler ses affaires, de mettre sa veste et s'apprêtait à partir quand le directeur Fury entra dans la salle :

-Les entrevues se sont elles bien déroulées docteur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et… ça va ?

-Nick s'il te plait, je t'avais dit que tu ne saurais absolument rien de se qu'ils on pu me dit, n'essaies pas.

-Bien bien…

-Mais rappel toi que tes précieux Avengers sont des personnes comme tout le monde, et ils ont besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Plus que qui qu'onques dans cette ville.

-Je me fais du souci pour eux.

-Oui je sais.

-Hé Elaine c'est quoi ce petite sourire !

-Un petit sourire ? Moi ?! Bien sûr que non Nick…

-… Ha ha … On mange dehors ?

-Tu m'invites ? En souvenir _'du bon vieux temps' _?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non. Et tu sais, je crois que toi aussi tu devrais prendre rendez vous avec moi.

-Ha ha ha je suis sorti avec toi. Je l'ai déjà eu mon analyse psychologique !

-Comme tu voudras. Mais ça ne te ferais pas de mal, Monsieur le directeur )

**_FIN._**


End file.
